Learning to Dance Tanzen Lernen
by Pretty Lily Potter
Summary: Übersetzung von Learning to Dance von Witowsmp. Spielt in Harrys 4. Jahr. Was wäre, wenn Harry nicht mit Parvati, sondern mit Ginny zum Weihnachtsball gegangen wäre? 4. Kapitel entfällt Weihnachten is doch eh vorbei
1. Ginnys Chance

_Ü/N (Notiz der Übersetzerin): _

_**Disclaimer: **Dies ist die **Übersetzung** der FanFiction **Learning to Dance** von **Witowsmp**, demnach gehört mir gar nichts, weder die Figuren, noch die Idee, und auch der Plot nicht… Schade eigentlich. Ist eine wunderschöne Story – deswegen übersetze ich sie ja auch._

_Dieser Disclaimer bezieht sich auf die gesamte Story, also auch auf die folgenden Kapitel (Ja, ich bin schreibfaul. _;-)

_Jetzt aber Vorhang auf für Ginny und Harry.

* * *

_

_A/N (Notiz der Autorin): Diese FanFiction spielt im Vierten Band (GoF) und beschreibt ein Alternatives Universum. _

_Sie beginnt im 22. Kapitel (Die Unerwartete Aufgabe)_

_Harry versucht, jemanden zu finden, mit dem er zum Weihnachtsball gehen kann. Neville hat Ginny noch nicht gefragt. _

_

* * *

_

**Learning to Dance – Tanzen Lernen**

_**1. Kapitel: Ginnys Chance**_

„Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, das ist doch ihre Angelegenheit!", sagte Ginny als Antwort auf Rons Frage, mit wem Hermine denn zum Wehnachtsball ginge.

„Okay", meinte Ron, der ziemlich verwirrt aussah, „Das wird mir hier zu albern. Ginny, du kannst mit Harry hingehen, und ich werde einfach alleine gehen."

Ginny wurde rot. Sie starrte auf die Tischplatte und murmelte. „Wenn Harry mit mir zum Ball gehen möchte, kann _er_ mich ja fragen."

Harry, der ziemlich verzweifelt aussah, fragte nervös: „Ginny, würdest du bitte mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Mit einem dümmlichen Lächeln, und ohne Harry direkt anzusehen, antwortete Ginny: „Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich tun soll."

„Du würdest mir wirklich einen riesigen Gefallen tun, wenn du mit mir dorthin gehen würdest. Die Champions müssen den Ball eröffnen. Wenn ich keine Partnerin habe, blamiere ich ganz Gryffindor, wenn nicht sogar die ganze Schule! Bitte sag ja!"

„Nun ja, wenn man es so sieht;", meinte Ginny, die Harry endlich in die Augen sah, „ich will nicht, dass Gryffindor blamiert wird. Und wenn ich nicht mit einem Viertklässler oder einem Älteren gehe, werde ich überhaupt nicht hingehen können. Außerdem hast du mir vor ein paar Jahren das Leben gerettet, also denke ich, dass ich dich auf den Ball begleiten werde."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich augenblicklich von Verzweiflung zu völliger Erleichterung. Breit lächelnd bedankte er sich: „Danke, Ginny. Jetzt hast _du _mein Leben gerettet!"

„Da das jetzt geklärt wäre", unterbrach Ron, der die ganze Unterhaltung über dagesessen hatte, sie, „ist es nicht Zeit fürs Abendessen?"

Sowohl Ginny als auch Harry schlossen sich Ron auf dem Weg durch das Portraitloch zur Großen Halle an.

OooO

Stunden später saß Ginny alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte ins Feuer, als ihr plötzlich jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie sah auf und sah Hermine, die mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht auf sie hinab sah.

„Hallo Ginny. Ich habe gehört, dass du mit Harry zum Weihnachtsball gehst."

„Ja, das werde ich.", antwortete Ginny und wurde rot.

„Aber versteh das bitte nicht falsch. Er hat mich nur gefragt, weil er so verzweifelt nach einer Partnerin gesucht hat und Cho schon Cedric zugesagt hatte. Ich weiß, dass er sich nicht für mich interessiert."

„Aber trotzdem hast du zugestimmt – warum?", bemerkte Hermine verschmitzt lächelnd.

„Er brauchte eine Partnerin, und es sollte Spaß machen. Außerdem brauchte ich eh einen Viertklässler, um hingehen zu können! Obwohl Neville mich gerade vor ein paar Minuten gefragt hat. Es tat mir Leid, abzulehnen. Er wollte wirklich mit mir dorthin."

Hermine sah aus, als wäre sie tief in Gedanken versunken, als sie fragte. „Was fühlst du für Harry?"

Wieder einmal wurde Ginny rot und sprach zu ihren Füßen: „Du weißt, was ich für ihn empfinde! Ich mag ihn, seit ich ihn zum ersten Mal auf Kings Cross gesehen habe. Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so, aber es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern!"

„Und jetzt wirst du ihn auf den Ball begleiten!"

Hermine strahlte.

„Ja, aber nur als Freunde. Er denkt von mir nicht wie…"

„_Noch _nicht!", rief Hermine. Sie sah dem anderen Mädchen tief in die Augen.

„Ginny, entweder gehst du einfach mit ihm zum Ball, fühlst dich geschlagen und vielleicht auch schrecklich, oder du siehst es als die Chance, auf die du gewartet hast, Mr. Potters Wahrnehmung von dir verändern zu können. Du könntest versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich in dich zu verlieben!"

Ginny lächelte ein wenig bei dieser Vorstellung, doch dann runzelte sie die Stirn.

Hermine sah besorgt aus.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Glaubst du wirklich? Was soll ich tun? Was mache ich, wenn es nicht klappt? Was, wenn er mich hinterher dafür hasst?"

„Ich kann dir garantieren, dass er dich nicht hassen wird, aber nicht, dass es klappt. Wenn wir scheitern, könnte es sein, dass du dich schlechter denn je fühlst. Du musst dich das selbst fragen: Ist Harry Potter dieses Risiko wert?"

Ginny fing an zu kichern und meinte. „Er ist es definitiv wert. Was soll ich tun?"

Hermine fiel mit in ihr Kichern ein und prustete: „Ich habe da schon ein paar Ideen!"

OooO

Bald darauf, am ersten Ferientag und damit ungefähr eine Woche vor dem Weihnachtsball, ging Ginny mit Hermine in die Große Halle zum Frühstück – mit einer Mission.

Sie beobachtete, wie Harry sich bereits setzte, mit Ron an der einen und einem leeren Platz an der anderen Seite, wo normalerweise Hermine sitzen sollte. Doch an diesem Morgen setzte sich Ginny dorthin und Hermine nahm gegenüber von ihnen Platz.

Harry sah hinauf zu Ginny und sagte. „Guten Morgen Ginny", um sich dann Hermine zuzuwenden und sie ebenfalls zu begrüßen.

Ron, der den Mund voll mit Eiern hatte, nuschelte bloß etwas wie „Morgn Mdls."

Hermine seufzte, während Ginny sagte„Guten Morgen, _Harry_. Ich habe mich, äh, gefragt, ob du auch solche Angst hast, vor so vielen Menschen zu tanzen."

Harry sah sie abschätzend an und sagte dann schnell: „Ja."

„Ich, ähm, also wäre es wohl eine gute Idee vor dem Ball noch ein bisschen zu üben, damit wir nicht wie Idioten dastehen", sagte Ginny nervös.

„Was für eine tolle Idee!", mischte Hermine sich nun übertrieben enthusiastisch über den Tisch hinweg ein, „Du solltest das wirklich tun, Harry. Harry, Ginny, wisst ihr, wie man tanzt?"

„Ich schon", bemerkte Ginny, „aber ich bin trotzdem schrecklich darin."

„Ich weiß es auch, vielleicht", begann Harry, bevor er sich dazu entschied, zuzugeben: „Okay, ich kann es nicht." Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Dann muss ich es dir halt beibringen, Harry!", rief Ginny, „Das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du mir ständig auf die Füße trittst."

„Das klingt doch super, Harry! Dann werdet ihr euch bis zum Ball daran gewöhnt haben, miteinander zu tanzen!", freute sich Hermine, „Und, was am wichtigsten ist, ihr werdet euch nicht vor der ganzen Schule blamieren!"

„Ähm, nun ja, ich denke ich kann versuchen es zu lernen", murmelte Harry, der extrem nervös aussah.

„Fantastisch!", rief Ginny mit triumphierendem Blick, „dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren! Wenn wir fertig sind mit dem frühstück, können wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen um unsere Tanzschuhe zu holen und einen Ort finden, an dem wir ungestört üben können!"

* * *

_Ü/N: Wäre schön, wenn ihr einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet – ich werde sowohl Lob als auch Kritik an die Autorin weitergeben!_


	2. Tanzunterricht

_Ü/N: Ganz lieben Dank für die lieben Kommentare! Fühlt euch alle ma geknuddelt! _

_Sorry für die Verspätung – Computer und ihre Macken…_

_Einigen Reviewern habe ich ja schon geschrieben, dass diese Fanfiction im Original 4 Kapitel hat – theorestisch gesehen also für jeden Advent eines. Die nächsten kommen wahrscheinlich pünktlich – wenn nicht wieder etwas dazwischen kommt…_

_Ihr wisst ja, mir gehört nix – ich übersetze nur!_

_Njoy reading_

**_2. Kapitel: _Tanzstunden**

Ginny lief aufgeregt in ihren Schlafraum und durchwühlte ihren Koffer auf der Suche nach den Schuhen, die sie auf dem Ball tragen wollte.

Sie würde Harry Potter das Tanzen beibringen!

Es würde das erste Mal sein, dass sie wieder zusammen alleine wären seit der Sache in der Kammer, doch daran dachte sie lieber nicht. Sie fand ihre Schuhe schnell, deshalb entschloss sie sich, sich auch noch umzuziehen.

Sie fragte sich, was sie tragen könnte, das einen 14-jährigen Jungen beeindrucken würde, der sich schon Drachen, Basilisken und Du-weißt-schon-wem persönlich gestellt hatte, und sich trotzdem für durchschnittlich hielt.

_Hmm. Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal darauf konzentrieren, die Aufmerksamkeit des 14-jährigen Jungen auf mich zu lenken!_

Ein paar Minuten später kam Ginny die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Sie trug ihre Ballschuhe mit ihrem eng anliegenden Schulumhang. Harry saß in einem der Sessel und wartete auf sie.

Er stand auf, als er Ginny sah. Sie lächelte ihn an und meinte fröhlich: „Hi Harry. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Ich konnte meine Schuhe nicht finden!"

Dann griff sie mutig nach seiner Hand und sagte: „Na dann, lass uns gehen."

Harry starrte auf seine Hand in ihrer, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen fragte er: „Wohin denn?"

„Oh, hab' ich ganz vergessen, dir zu erzählen. Ich habe gestern Professor McGonagall gefragt, ob wir in ihrem Klassenzimmer üben könnten; ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus. Sie meinte, wir könnten ihren Raum sooft benutzen wie wir wollten, schließlich seiest du ein Champion und sie wolle nicht, dass Gryffindor blamiert werde."

„Nein, das stört mich nicht.", erwiderte Harry mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wir sollten wohl besser anfangen."

Und so machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Verwandlungszimmer. Ginny hielt immer noch seine Hand, als sie dort ankamen.

Harry bemerkte, dass alle Tische und Stühle an die Wände gerückt worden waren, sodass in der Raummitte der Boden frei war. Auf dem Pult stand ein alter Plattenspieler.

„Anscheinend hat McGonagall den Raum für uns bereit gemacht.", stellte Harry fest, „Wir sollten uns bei ihr bedanken."

„Ja", pflichtete Ginny ihm bei, „Sie hat uns sehr geholfen – sie hat uns sogar ihren magischen Plattenspieler gegeben, mit Musik zu der wir üben können!"

Während sie sprach, zeigte sie auf das Pult.

Dann entschied sie sich, mit der Stunde zu beginnen. Sie legte ihren Umhang ab und offenbarte so ein eng anliegendes schwarzes trägerloses Top und eine schwarze Jogginghose. Als sie sah, dass Harry beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen, lächelte sie und meinte: „Ich möchte es bequem haben während wir üben. Außerdem solltest du meine Füße sehen können, wenn du Tanzen lernen willst. Das könnte dir helfen, zu vermeiden, dass du auf sie trittst.

Vielleicht solltest du auch deinen Umhang ablegen, damit ich deine Füße beobachten kann."

Während Harry seinen Umhang auszog und dadurch ein altes Schlabber-T-Shirt und eine weite Jeans zum Vorschein brachte, ging Ginny zu dem Plattenspieler, legte Musik auf und stellte sich in die Mitte des Klassenzimmers.

„Also, das erste, was du übers Tanzen wissen musst, ist wie du anfängst. Stell dich vor mich."

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und Ginny brachte seine Hände in die richtige Position für einen Walzer. Und so begannen sie, sich zu der Musik zu bewegen.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später, nach einigen Fehltritten, die Ginny glauben machten, sie sollte ihre Füße später von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen lassen, schien Harry endlich den Dreh rauszuhaben. Halbwegs elegant führte er Ginny durch den Raum und es schien ihm sogar gefallen.

Abgesehen von ihren schmerzenden Füßen war Ginny froh darüber, dass alles so gut klappte. Sie lag in Harrys Armen, schaute ihm in die Augen und er lächelte.

Als die Musik verstummte, hörten sie auf zu tanzen und sahen sich ein paar Sekunden lang einfach nur an.

Ginny dachte schon, dass Harry sie küssen würde, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und nuschelte nervös: „Ginny, ähm, danke, ähm, für den Unterricht. Ähm, ich, ähm, muss gehen, ähm, Hausaufgaben."

Und schon grabschte er nach seinem Umhang und eilte aus dem Raum. Ginny blieb verwirrt zurück.

Ein paar Stunden später, nachdem Ginny ihre Füße in gelbe Murtlapessenz getaucht hatte, die Madame Pomfrey ihr freundlicher Weise im Krankenflügel gemischt hatte, kam Ginny mit hängendem Kopf in dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ging sofort in ihren Schlafsaal.

Sie war überrascht, Hermine wartend auf ihrem Bett vorzufinden.

„Hey Hermine, was machst du denn auf meinem Bett?"

Hermine erwiderte lächelnd: „Auf dich warten. Ich möchte aus deiner Sicht hören, wie die Tanzstunde gelaufen ist."

Panik überfiel Ginny.

„Meine Sicht? Was meinst du damit? Hat Harry dir etwa seine Sicht erzählt? Ist er wütend auf mich? Hat er dich gebeten mir zu sagen, dass er mit den Tanzstunden aufhören oder unser Date absagen will?"

„Beruhig dich, Ginny! Er ist nicht wütend auf dich. Aber ich verrate dir nicht, was er gesagt hat, bevor ich nicht deine Sicht der Dinge gehört habe!"

„Na ja, ich habe Harry praktisch an der Hand in den Klassenraum gezerrt. Kurz bevor wir anfingen, habe ich meinen Umhang so ausgezogen." Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und gab ihn ihrer Freundin. „Seine Augen wären ihm fast rausgefallen! Er denkt wahrscheinlich, ich habe versucht, ihn..."

„Und? Wolltest du das etwa nicht?", fragte Hermine, die Mühe hatte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Okay, schon. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass er das weiß!", gab Ginny zu.

„Jedenfalls, als die Musik zuende war, hat er mir für ein paar Sekunden in die Augen gesehen. Und ich habe dummerweise gedacht, er wollte mich küssen. Er muss gemerkt haben, was ich wollte, denn er ist aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürzt, als wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich hinter ihm hergewesen wäre! Er hat jetzt wahrscheinlich Angst, mit mir allein zu sein! Ich denke mal, er weiß, dass es zu spät ist, eine andere Verabredung für den Ball zu finden, also wird er trotzdem mit mir hingehen, aber..."

„Ginny! Hör doch auf, so pessimistisch zu denken! Hör auf, erraten zu wollen, was Harry denkt!" Sie deutete auf den Platz neben ihr auf Ginnys Bett und sagte: „Setz dich und ich werde dir erzählen, was Harry zu mir gesagt hat."

Ginny setzte sich und Hermine erzählte ihre Geschichte.

OooO _Flashback _OooO

Hermine saß auf einem der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete darauf, dass Harry und Ginny von ihrer Tanzstunde zurückkehrten. DIE Tür flog auf und Harry kam herein. Er sah verwirrt aus und ging schnurstracks auf die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen zu.

Hermine rief. „Hey Harry! Was ist los?"

Er blieb stehen und wandte seiner Freundin sein Gesicht zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung mit mir!"

Hermine sah betroffen aus, als sie sagte: „Komm hier her und erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt. Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?"

„Ginny? Sie ist wahrscheinlich immer noch in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer. Ich bin einfach weggerannt. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist!"

„Was ist passiert? Wieso bist du weggerannt?"

Harry atmete tief ein und antwortete dann: „Als wir mit der Stunde angefangen haben, hat sie ihren Umhang ausgezogen, um es bequemer zu haben, und ich habe mich dabei ertappt, wie ich sie ansah wie... Ach egal! Ich muss gehen!"

„Du bleibst genau hier, Harry! Darüber musst du offensichtlich reden! Ron und ich sind deine Freunde. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du mit Ron darüber sprechen willst!"

„Du bist ein Mädchen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir erzählen sollte...", murmelte Harry.

„Okay, du mochtest also, was du gesehen hast?", meinte Hermine breit grinsend.

Harry wurde so rot, dass es einen Weasley stolz gemacht hätte.

„Ähm, ja."

„Okay, was ist dann passiert?"

„Also, weißt du, ich habe dann zum Tanzen meine Hand an ihre Hüfte gelegt und konnte nicht mehr denken – ich bin ihr bestimmt die erste halbe Stunde nur auf die Füße getreten! Irgendwann hab ich dann damit aufgehört und das Tanzen mit ihr fing an mir sogar Spaß zu machen.

(…)

Als die Musik aufgehört hatte, wollte ich sie küssen, deshalb habe ich Panik gekriegt! Ich konnte und kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich solche Gefühle für Rons kleine Schwester habe! Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung mit mir!"

Hermine lächelte breit und antwortete: „Es ist alles okay mit dir! Ihr seid Teenager!"

„Aber sie ist Rons Schwester! Außerdem glaub ich eh nicht, dass sie mich so mag wie ich sie!

Ich weiß, dass sie vor ein paar Jahren für mich geschwärmt hat, aber da ist sie sicher längst drüber hinweg!"

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und fragte: „Warum sagst du ihr nicht, was du fühlst? Ich meine, wenn sie mal für dich geschwärmt hat, könnte es doch sein, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für dich hat! Auf jeden Fall aber wird sie deine Gefühle verstehen!"

„Nein. Ich habe ihr klar gemacht, dass ich nur mit ihr als Freundin auf den Ball gehen möchte! Was, wenn ich ihr jetzt sage, was ich fühle und sie nicht mehr mit mir zum Ball gehen will? Was soll ich dann machen?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ginny dir so etwas nie antun würde. Ich glaube immer noch, dass du mit ihr darüber reden solltest! Und wenn nicht, dann solltest du vielleicht diese Woche mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen."

„Was? Warum das?", fragte ein ziemlich verwirrt aussehender Harry.

„Das würde dir ermöglichen, sie besser kennen zu lernen während du darüber nachdenkst ob du ihr deine Gefühle offenbaren sollst.", erwiderte Hermine, immer noch lächelnd.

„Aber ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich werde es ihr nicht…"

„Wenn du dich weigerst, es ihr früher zu sagen, dann wird der Ball die beste Gelegenheit dazu sein, mit ihr über deine Gefühle zu reden. Ich glaube ihr würdet ein schönes paar abgeben, und Ron wird damit sicher auch keine Probleme haben!"

„Warum sollte er nicht? Er lässt mich seine Schwester als Freundin mit auf den Ball nehmen, und dann versuche ich, sie zu meiner _festen _Freundin zu machen!"

„So wie ich es gehört habe, ahnt er es! Er weiß, dass Ginny irgendwann mit Jungs ausgehen wird, also denke ich, wird er es bevorzugen, dass es einer seiner Freunde ist als irgendein Slytherin!"

„Ja, klar würde er es besser finden, sie nähme mich anstatt Malfoy, aber…"

„Kein Aber, Harry! Ron ist dein Freund, weil er denkt, dass du ein guter Mensch bist! Er weiß, dass er dir auch bezüglich seiner Schwester vertrauen kann. Vielleicht wünscht er sich sogar insgeheim, dass ihr zusammen kommt. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn das der eigentliche Grund war, warum er vorgeschlagen hat, dass ihr zusammen auf den Ball geht!"

OooO _Flashback Ende_OooO

„Auf jeden Fall", beendete Hermine ihre Erzählung, „mag er dich wirklich, und er weigert sich momentan strickt, das zuzugeben. Ich schlage vor, du bringst ihn dazu, es zuzugeben!"

„Aber wie?", fragte Ginny begeistert.

„Verbringe so viel Zeit mit ihm, wie du kannst, flirte die ganze Zeit!", riet Hermine ihr.

„Lerne mit ihm zusammen, spielt Spiele, tanz mit ihm! Mach ihn verrückt bis er es nicht mehr aushält!"

Beide Mädchen mussten lachen, als sie gemeínsam Pläne schmiedeten, wie sie den armen Harry am besten verrückt machen könnten.


	3. Ehrlichkeit

_ÜN: Hey, da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten übersetzten Kapitel._

_**Disclaimer: **_Ich bin nur die Übersetzerin. Die Rechte an den Charakteren hat J.K. Rowling, der Plot kommt von **Witowsmp** (Matt).

Njoy reading

* * *

**Kapitel 3: _Ehrlichkeit_**

Als Hermine und Ginny kein Gesprächsthema mehr fanden, gingen sie hinunter zum Mittagessen, und fanden dort in der Großen Halle Harry und Ron. Genau wie beim Frühstück setzte sich Ginny wieder neben Harry und Hermine nahm ihnen gegenüber Platz.

Harry wurde sichtlich angespannter.

Er sagte: „Ähm, äh, hi Ginny, hallo Hermine."

„Hallo, Harry!" sagte Ginny breit lächelnd. „Ich hatte gar nicht die Gelegenheit dir zu sagen, wie gut du dich während unserer Tanzstunde gemacht hast!", sagte sie, während sie ihm schnell auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Na ja, ich habe dir fast die Füße gebrochen.", erwiderte Harry ohne von seinem Teller aufzuschauen, „Das tut mir Leid."

„Das ist schon okay, Harry, ich meinte, dass du große Fortschritte gemacht hast, nachdem du erst einmal aufgehört hast, auf meine Füße zu treten. Ich hatte sogar das Gefühl, es hätte dir Spaß gemacht."

„Ja, ähm, hat es. Es, ähm, tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich einfach hab stehen lassen."

„Vergiss es. Du hattest Hausaufgaben zu erledigen." Sie winkte ihm zu. „Ich hoffe, du hast alles geschafft, weil ich glaube, dass wir gleich nach dem Mittagessen weiterüben sollten. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du alles vergisst, was du gelernt hast."

Harry erschrak fast zu Tode und sah Hermnie an, die nickte, was ihn aber nur noch nervöser machte. Hermine sagte: „Das ist, glaube ich, eine sehr gute Idee!"

Harry nickte langsam und meine: „Ähm, ja, ich denke das ist wohl das beste."

Diese Unterrichtsstunde lief zumindest was das Tanzen anging, besser als die erste. Harry trat nicht mehr auf ihre Füße, und machte tatsächlich große Fortschritte unter Ginnys Leitung.

Sie trug dasselbe Outfit wie am Morgen und Harry hatte ein ernstes Problem damit, in ihr Gesicht zu schauen anstatt auf ihre Klamotten.

Er bemerkte, dass er sie immer mehr mochte, und entschied sich, Hermines Ratschlag zu befolgen als die Musik zuende war. Während sie ihre Umhänge überzogen fragte Harry sie: „Ginny, ähm, möchtest du, ähm, im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Runde Schach spielen?"

Ginny atmete einmal tief ein, um nicht rot zu werden. Dann antwortete sie ruhig: „Natürlich, gerne."

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen fragte Harry Ron, ob sie sich sein Schachspiel ausleihen könnten, und holte es aus ihrem Schlafsaal.

Sie spielten fast zwei Stunden lang, lachten und redeten die ganze Zeit. Nach dem sechsten Spiel bemerkte Ginny: „Ich glaube, es ist schon Zeit für's Abendessen." Harry stimmte ihr zu, also räumten sie das Spiel weg und gingen zusammen hinunter in die Große Halle.

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachten sie sehr viel Zeit zusammen, mit Tanzstunden, Schachspielen, Exploding Snap, ja sogar mit Schneeballschlachten. Aber keiner der beiden befolgte Hermines Ratschlag, zusammen zu lernen. Ginny bemerkte sogar, dass sie Cho Chang in der Eingangshalle begegneten, ohne, dass Harry sie eines zweiten Blickes würdigte. Ginny genoss die gemeinsame Zeit sehr, genoss Harrys offensichtliches Interesse an ihr, doch die Tatsache, dass Harry sich immer noch weigerte, seine Gefühle zuzugeben, frustrierte sie mehr und mehr.

Sie sagte sich selber immer wieder, dass Harry wahrscheinlich damit bis zum Weihnachtsball warten würde aus Angst, alles zu ruinieren. Daher war sie auch sehr überrascht, als Harry ihr am Ende ihrer Nachmittagstanzstunde am Tag vor dem Ball mitteilte, dass er mit ihr reden wolle.

Er sah sehr nervös aus, konnte nicht still halten, während er nur den Boden anstarrte.

Schließlich meinte er: „Ich; ähm, du weißt ja, dass ich dich gebeten habe, als Freundin mit mir auf den Ball zu gehen. Ich, ähm, möchte das, ändern."

Obwohl sie genau wusste, was er ihr mitzuteilen versuchte, wollte sie sich einen kleinen Spaß mit ihm erlauben. Schließlich hatte sie Jahre lang auf diesen Moment gewartet.

Sie sagte mit einer Mine, die er absolut nicht deuten konnte: „Was? Du willst nicht mehr mit mir auf den Ball? Was mach ich jetzt nur…"

„Nein! So war das nicht gemeint! Ich, ähm, will wirklich mit dir zum Ball, aber, ähm, nicht bloß als Freunde!"

„Warum?", fragte Ginny, die Mühe hatte, ihr Lachen zurückzuhalten während sie versuchte, verletzt auszusehen.

„Sind wir etwa keine Freunde mehr? Bist du wütend auf mich?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich!", rief Harry, der frustriert und verzweifelt versuchte ihr klarzumachen, was er meinte.

„Verdammt, ich kann das nicht.", murmelte Harry leise. Doch dann zwang er sich, Ginny in die Augen zu sehen und klar und deutlich zu sagen: „Ich möchte, dass der Ball ein richtiges Date wird." Dann wurde er rot und starrte schnell wieder den Boden an.

Ginny konnte nun einfach nicht anders – sie wurde auch rot und war froh darüber, dass Harry ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Zur Beruhigung atmete sie einmal tief ein und sagte dann mit sanfter Stimme: „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du in mich verliebt bist?

Immer noch den Boden anstarrend flüsterte er, gerade so laut, dass sie ihn verstand: „Ja.", und fügte schnell hinzu: „Aber wenn du nicht in mich verliebt bist, dann können wir immer noch nur als Freunde auf den Ball gehst, wenn du willst!"

Sie entschied sich dazu, an diesem Punkt etwas gnädiger zu sein.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde dich als richtige Verabredung auf den Ball begleiten. Ich schlage vor, dass dir das die Chance gibt, mich zu beeindrucken."

Bei dieser Aussage musste Harry schlucken. „Dich beeindrucken? Ähm, was meinst du damit?"

Als Ginny das hörte musste sie kichern, sagte: „Das werde ich dir nicht erklären." und verließ den Klassenraum, während ein verwirrt aussehender Harry zurück blieb.

OooO

Hermine spielte gerade eine deprimierende Schachpartie gegen Ron, als Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum platzte und rief: „Hermine, wir müssen reden!"

Hermine verließ das Spiel und einen verärgert dreinblickenden Ron. Die beiden Mädchen stiegen die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlaafsälen hoch.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine, in deren Augen sich Betroffenheit widerspiegelte.

„Nichts ist los", antwortete Ginny, „Ich bin nur so, so nervös, gespannt, ach ich weiß nicht."

Dann erzählte sie Hermine alles über ihr Gespräch mit Harry.

„Hey, das ist ja wunderbar, dass er es endlich zugegeben hat! Aber warum hast du ihm gesagt, dass er dich beeindrucken muss?", fragte Hermine gespannt.

„Ich wollte, ich wollte bloß nicht, dass er denkt, ich bin leicht zu haben. Dass er bloß nach mir zu winken braucht und ich werde gleich schwach!"

„Würdest du etwa nicht gleich schwach werden?", erwiderte Hermine kichernd.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat noch nie nach mir gewunken…", gab Ginny zu, ebenfalls kichernd.

Doch dann wurde Hermine schlagartig wieder Ernst. „Du willst, dass er dir ehrlich seine Gefühle gesteht, wenn du es nicht tust?"

„Was willst du damit sagen – dass ich mich ihm in die Arme schmeißen soll, ganz egal, was er für mich emfindet?"

„Nein, Ginny. Ich sage nur, dass er dir erzählt hat, was er fühlt. Tatsache ist, dass du das einzige Mädchen bist, dem er je gestanden hat, dass er es liebt! Wahrscheinlich denkt er grade, dass er sich voll zum Deppen gemacht hat!"

„Aber das hat er nicht. Er hat mir nur gesagt, was er fühlt…"

„Und du hast ihm so ziemlich gesagt, dass du nicht in ihn verliebt bist, aber dass du ihm die Chance gibst, deine Meinung zu ändern. Jetzt ist er wahrscheinlich furchtbar nervös und fürchtet den Ball wahrscheinlich noch mehr als bevor er ein Date hatte! Ganz egal, wie viele Mädchen ihn gefragt haben, ob er mit ihnen zum Ball geht, ganz egal, wie vielen Drachen er die Stirn geboten hat, er hat immer noch sehr wenig Selbstbewusstsein. Er ist sich wahrscheinlich sicher, dass es ganz egal ist, was er Morgen anstellt, du wirst ihn nicht mögen."

„Du glaubst also, dass ich zu hart mit ihm war.", meinte Ginny mit hängendem Kopf.

„Ich glaube, dass du mit ihm reden solltest. Du musst dich ihm ja nicht gleich in die Arme werfen, aber du solltest ihm schon sagen, dass du ihn ein bisschen mehr magst als du zugeben wolltest, bevor er aus der Schule flüchtet."

„Okay, ich rede mit ihm. Damit er einen Grund hat, sich auf den Ball zu freuen."

Die beiden gingen die Treppen herunter und Ginny begann eine Partie Schach mit Ron, während sie auf Harry wartete.

Ron hatte kaum seinen ersten Zug getan, da kam Harry auch schon mit hängendem Kopf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny stand vom Tisch auf ohne ein Wort zu ihrem empörten Bruder zu sagen und ging auf Harry zu.

„Harry, können wir spazieren gehen?"

Er nickte, sie nahmen ihre Mäntel und gingen, während Ron sich lautstark darüber ärgerte, dass alle mitten im Spiel aufhörten und gingen.

Schweigend gingen sie durch das Schlossbis sie draußen waren.

Schließlich sagte Ginny: „Harry, entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht ehrlich war dir gegenüber, was meine Gefühle betrifft."

„Du hast sehr klar gesagt, was du fühlst. Mir tut es Leid, dass ich gesagt habe, was ich gesagt habe. Können wir einfach so tun als hätte ich nichts gesagt? Die Zeit mit dir macht mir wirklich Spaß, auch wenn wir nur Freunde sind."

Ginny lächelte, als er sagte, dass ihm die Zeit mit ihr gefiel.

„Mir hat unsere gemeinsame Zeit auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht! Aber ich war nicht wirklich ehrlich zu dir. Ich, ich bin doch in dich verliebt, Harry. Du musst mich nicht beeindrucken. Das hast du schon."

Während sie sprach griff sie nach seiner Hand.

„Aber warum hast du dann…"

„Ich hab so getan, als wäre ich schwer zu erobern. Ich weiß, dass das dumm war. Mädchen erwarten von Jungs, dass sie ihnen ihre Herzen ausschütten, während die Mädchen kaum die Anwesenheit der Jungs bemerken. Ich glaube, es gefällt den Mädchen, zuzusehen, wie die Jungs für sie durchs Feuer gehen."

„Ich hab davon gehört.", meinte Harry wissend. „Ich habe bloß nie herausgefunden, warum ein Junge ein Mädchen nie zur Ruhe kommen lässt, dass klar gezeigt hat, dass es ihn nicht mag. Das ist demütigend!" Dann lächelte er sie an und meinte: „Ich mag dich wirklich sehr und bin froh darüber, dass du mich auch magst, aber selbst wenn das nicht so wäre, würde ich dich nicht durch das ganze Schloss jagen oder dir Liebesgedichte schreiben und dich anflehen, damit du deine Meinung änderst!"

„Das weiß ich, Harry. Und deshalb hab ich mich ja auch entschieden, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Du verdienst Ehrlichkeit von mir, Harry."

Sie lächelte ihn hinterhältig an, während sie nach etwas Schnee auf dem Boden griff.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, du wirst mich nicht annähernd so oft mit Schneebällen treffen wie ich dich!" Und schon warf sie einen Schneeball, der Harry mitten ins Gesicht traf, und rannte davon. Harry jagte ihr hinterher, während er sich den Schnee aus dem nun roten Gesicht wischte.

* * *

_ÜN: So, das war das 3. Kapitel_. _Zum Heiligen Abend gibts das 4. und letzte - Versprochen!_


End file.
